¡Esto es peor que inesperado!
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: Tomoe podía haber vivido por mucho tiempo, por lo cual logró pasar por encima las cosas más inesperadas en su camino…pero… ¡Nunca imagino eso! ¡Esto era peor que inesperado!... hecho por Gotti Calavera... [[Tomoe, Mizuki y OC]]


¡Esto es peor que inesperado!

Holiguiiss mi gente… ante las circunstancias me encontré con este anime y enamore de este al instante y ahora que estoy leyendo el manga… se me ocurrió luego de una ducha, hacer un fic respecto a esto… Este fic está hecho de humor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano… que lo disfruten…

 _ **Kamisama Hajimemashita**_ **(** **神様はじめまし** **た** **)** **no me pertenece, es de** **Julietta Suzuki** **, pero la trama es totalmente mío.**

 **Summary:** Tomoe podía haber vivido por mucho tiempo, por lo cual logró pasar por encima las cosas más inesperadas en su camino…pero… ¡Nunca imagino eso! ¡Esto era peor que inesperado!

* * *

 **¡Esto era peor que inesperado!**

* * *

El kitsune se encontraba relajado en el pórtico dejando la vista del cielo despejado sin ninguna nube con un pronóstico de lluvia, aun así se encontraba de un humor de perros. Aunque se encontraba bebiendo un sake muy dulce, el clima era perfecto en su punto de vista y era un día bastante relajado, se encontraba a cargo de cierta persona que jugaba con los espíritus del santuario.

Tomoe podía haber vivido por mucho tiempo, por lo cual logró pasar por encima las cosas más inesperadas en su camino. Migake-sama lo abandono dejando a cargo del santuario por 20 años, después llego una chica cuyo nombre era Nanami que era el remplazo de su antiguo señor Deidad, eso no lo soporto y más aún cuando ella formo el contrato de ser su familiar a la fuerza para salvar su pellejo, extraño la libertad. Más tarde tuvo que entrenar a la chica para ser digna del santuario, tuvo que pasar muchos obstáculos junto con ella respecto a Kurama, Mizuki, Otohiko, Kirihito y entre otros, sin olvidar que tuvo que enfrentarse a Jiruo para que no pusiera en confusión los sentimientos de su Ama.

En cierta parte de él se revolvió cuando Nanami le dijo que le quería, por un momento pensó que estaba loca por declararle ese tipo de sentimiento a un demonio que para variar era su familiar, después de ese acontecimiento comenzó a sentirse extraño con su ama y comenzó a sentir otra vez un sentimiento cálido que para él ya estaba perdido desde hace siglos y nunca volvería a sentir.

Paso el tiempo y llego una noche donde su ama estaba totalmente ebria. En la mañana despertó a un lado de ella con la resaca a flor de piel en ambos, pero se olvidaron de eso al ver lo que habían hecho "ESO" en la habitación y de ahí comenzaron las aclaraciones de sentimientos y las lágrimas de alegría de Nanami corriendo por sus mejillas por su amor al fin correspondido. Luego una "ligera" alegría ya que ella envejecería a su mismo ritmo por la marca de propiedad, más aparte que en el vientre de la Deidad se formaban seres híbridos fruto del amor que se tenían. Después de un parto, dolor descomunal por criar a dos pequeños y que su hija quisiera independizarse para trabajar en la ciudad ¡Carajo, había desarrollado ese deseo de Nanami! Pero aun así se sentía orgulloso por lo exitosa que se convirtió ella… Parecía que todo iba bien, pero ¡Nunca imagino esto! Ni en sus más locos sueños pensó que algo así pasaría por delante de su nariz y aun así no podía hacer nada…:

― **Sohu-san…―** llamo la pequeña criatura.

Esa pequeña criatura que era su nieta, fruto de su hija Yukiji… ¡y de la maldita serpiente blanca! El aspecto de la niña decía mucho que era la primogénita de Mizuki por sus ojos llamativo color verdes:

― **¿Qué pasa, Yonomori?―** pregunto.

― **Papá se cayó del árbol…―** una vena creció en su mente.

De por si era algo frustrante tener que lidiar con la serpiente como yerno y más aún tener que ayudarlo a la crianza de su primera nieta. Con pasos fuertes se dirigió hasta donde le indicaba la pequeña niña donde se encontraba Mizuki con un gran chichón el cabeza y los espíritus de santuarios intentaban ponerlo de pie.

Aún recuerda con gran frustración la espantosa noticia que ese reptil se convertiría en parte de su familia…

* * *

 _ ****Flash Back****_

― _**¿Y qué tal si la llamamos Yonomori, Yukiji?―**_ _comento el albino apegando su oreja en el vientre de la chica._

― _ **Ya díganme que es una broma… No me da gracia―**_ _reclamo de mala gana el aportador de ojos violetas._

 _En cierto punto logró comprender porque se enamoró de su hija, era claro que es hermosa, pero no logró saber el interés de su pequeña hija de unos 25 años sobre el ex-familiar serpiente de Nanami. El hecho que lo llamara ex, fue que su hija tuvo la brillante idea de convertirlo en su familiar para que ya no tuviera que persuadir a Nanami para enviarlo a vigilar a la chica en el instituto._

 _Después de eso el aportador de ojos verdes comenzó actuar raro ante el acercamiento que tenía la chica de ojos chocolates y cabellera albina para preguntarle simples cosas o charlar, claro que ella no era consciente de eso porque se la pasaba todo el tiempo en el estudio, diversión y chicos. Lo único que le agrado de su comportamiento es que alejara a todo hombre con intenciones de romperle el himen a ella, Mizuki por instinto casi los castraba si no fuera por la interrupción de ella con el poder de la palabra y la cara de casi un orgasmo de parte de la serpiente. Luego pidió consejo de Nanami para situación amorosa que vivía. Claro que no decía quién le gustaba realmente y le dio un consejo:_

― _ **Hazle entender lo que sientes…**_

 _Fue suficiente para hacerlo posesivo y al fin decirle lo que sentía cuando cumplió 24 años y se encontraban ellos dos solos en la vivienda de la chica ¿Por qué ella tuvo que sacar lo libidinoso de él? ¿Por qué no saco simplemente la inocencia de Nanami?_

 _Y luego al fin dieron la cara con un vientre de aproximadamente 5 meses. Nanami dio un chillido de entusiasmo por ser abuela y querer conocer al padre de su futuro nieto, también lo quiso saber Tomoe para castrarlo ahora mismo. Pero ante las mejillas rojas de su hija y como miraba con gran interés sus zapatos:_

― _ **Mizuki, padre biológico presentándose…―**_ _comento agarrando el vientre de la chica con posesión._

 _La Deidad sonrió ante la noticia, pero Tomoe, fue como si le hubieran dado un baldazo de agua fría salina y luego darle una patada en la entrepierna. Estaba a punto de golpearlo y posiblemente dejar a su futuro nieto sin padre, ¿A quién le importaba el futuro padre que sería Mizuki? Él podría educar a esa criatura por su cuenta, pero antes de quemar algún cabello del albino y querer hacer serpiente a la parrilla, su ama lo detuvo:_

― _ **Espero que seas un buen abuelo, Tomoe―**_ _exclamo la serpiente sacando la lengua._

 _ ****Fin del Flash Back****_

* * *

― **Deja de dormir, serpiente holgazana y atiende tus obligaciones―** gruño lanzando a volar a Mizuki.

― **¡Sohu-san!―** chillo la niña.

¡Genial! No podía poner mala cara al mirar los ojos de la pequeña de 5 años, tenía un cierto brillo que le recordaba a su ama cuando se transformó en una Deidad de bolsillo y ese rubor en las mejillas más el cabello oscuro le recordaba más a ella. Bien, no se podía enojar con ella, le agarro de la pequeña mano y con su dedo hizo una seña:

― **Guárdame este secreto y te doy setas…―** la niña sonrió.

A diferencia de su esposa, ella y su madre adoraban las setas como unas lunáticas. La hizo pasar y le dio un plato repleto con setas junto con una salsa especial que las acompañaban. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él que tenía que cuidarla? Su padre era una completa decepción para cuidar a la niña, por eso Tomoe se encargaría de ella mientas la Deidad, su hija y la novia de su hijo Akitaro organizaban un baby-shower para su próximo nieto. Por lo menos la hija del maldito tengu se parecía más a la fresita, porque si no ya no podría soportar tener que lidiar con otro cuervo, rezaba para que el niño saliera como el comportamiento de la fresita.

Se quedó inerte y luego miro hacia el pórtico, ¿Desde cuándo su familia se volvió tan grande? ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a sentirse para nada solo? Parece un sueño que antes fue un terrible kitsune salvaje con las manos manchadas y ahora era un ser que por lo visto había logrado conseguir una tercera generación. Suspiro al ver que la pequeña lo miraba extraño por estar sumido en sus pensamientos:

― **¿Qué malvado eres, Tomoe?―** grito Mizuki entrando al santuario mientras se sacudía las hojas y ramas que tenía tanto en el cabello como en kimono.

― **Mizuki…―** abrió los ojos de golpe al oír su nombre de la boca de Tomoe **― ¿Te gustaría beber sake conmigo?**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

― **Hemos vuelto…―** aviso la Deidad entrando junto con su hija.

Las dos se encogieron de brazos al no oír ni pio, era todo silencio, por un momento pensaron que tal vez Tomoe y Mizuki llevaron a Yonomori al parque, pero descartaron esa opción ya que Tomoe dejo en claro que no planeaba salir del templo bajo ninguna circunstancia:

― **Nanami-sama, Yukiji-dono―** gritaron los niños del fuego dándole la bienvenida a la Deidad y a su hija.

― **Onikiri, Kotetsu―** exclamo la diosa **― ¿Dónde esta Tomoe…?**

― **Tomoe-dono está bebiendo sake con Mizuki en el pórtico…―** respondió Onikiri.

Las sonrisas se les borraron instantáneamente a las dos mujeres, formando un aura totalmente negro.

Sus esposos + Sake = Conflictos.

Se apresuraron a ir rápidamente al pórtico, pero no eran lo que imaginaban. Al parecer se encontraban demasiado entretenidos hablando de triviales y riendo, pero cuando se acercaron más se dieron cuenta que estaba los dos totalmente ebrios hasta la médula, una pregunta surgió en la cabeza de ambas ¿Dónde está Yonomori? Al dar otros pasos más adelante se dieron cuenta que la niña era la mesa para el jarrón del preciado sake. Yukiji agarro a Mizuki del kimono y comenzó a patearlo:

― **Te dije que cuidaras a nuestra hija, no que la usaras para mesa de tu preciado sake…―** exclamo enojada y encendió su mano con fuego de zorro al igual que le salían sus rasgos (orejas y cola).

Ante los regaños de Yukiji, los bastos susurros de excitación de Mizuki y la caída al suelo de la niña por no aguantar tanto tiempo estar parada con el sake en la cabeza, Tomoe aprovecho la situación y abrazo a la Deidad:

― **Nanami… ¿Y si le damos otro tío a Yonomori?―** esa pregunta la hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas.

Al resonar la pregunta en la habitación, Yukiji se detuvo para mirar a sus padres, ante ese descuido Mizuki aprovechó también para abrazarla:

― **Yonomori… ¿En verdad quieres ser Onee-san?―** pregunto mirando a su hija, lo cual ella asistió emocionada sin despegarse del suelo **―Entonces Mamá y Papá tendrá trabajo…―** comento pícaramente.

Por el momento ellas dos eran un tomate rojo, si algo era cierto que tanto Mizuki y Tomoe quería una familia grande para no recaer de nuevo en la profunda soledad. Tenía mucha suerte de tener a dos mujeres maravillosas, tener hijos y aportar un sentimiento que compartían mutuamente de no querer estar de nuevo solos.

 **~Fin~**

* * *

Vero: Bien este es nuestro primer fic sobre ellos…

Vivis: Para ser francos no sabemos si hacer si o no el lemon de Tomoe y Nanami ebrios…

Y de hacer como se enamora poco a poco Mizuki de la hija…

Vero: Por lo que haremos que esto…

Vivis: Si hay por lo mínimo 10 personas que quieren que ponga esos fics avísenos mediante reviews…

¿Gustan Reviews?


End file.
